A fairy Tale
by starrychica82
Summary: This story takes the characters of Pretear gives them all a fairy tale spin. It is going to be a chapter fic and hope all will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah my first chapter fic. I hope people are inclined to read it. it's a fairy tale and as of yet not all chacters from pretear are not woked in...but give me time. All characters will pop up in at some point. So read and enjoy one and all**.

**As always I do not own pretear...but oh gee golly if did :D **

**Hey guess what I caried a watermelon...and now on with the first chapter( kudos to whomever know what movie that comes from...lol..I'm strange, I know)**

**

* * *

**Once upon a time in a time in a far away kingdom, there lived a brave knight named Kaoru. The knight was married to a beautiful lady and they had one child, a daughter named Himeno. When Himeno was very small, her mother passed away. After her death , Karou was very lonely. He was also very worried about his daughter Himeno. There were just too many things he was unsure about raising a girl. A time would come when she would need a women. 

For many years this was Kaoru's biggest worry. Often times when he would go to train with the other knights at the royal palace Himeno would come with him. She wasn't yet old enough for school, so she really had nothing else to do. She actualy became good friends with the Prince Sasame and her dad's fellow knights. They treated her like a little sister and Kaoru was very pleased with his daughter.Then, Kaoru began to notice when his daughter was around the age of twelve, she wasn't so much of a little girl anymore. He decicded that it time for Himeno to join other young ladies at a finishing school.

So Kaoru searched untill he found the best school for his daughter. It turned out to be right in their own kingdom and it was ran by an old friend of Kaoru's. Lady Natsue ran the school for every girl in the kingdom to attend. No matter if you were rich or poor, all girls learned the basic necessitys they would need in life. Only girls ages 12-16 were allowed to attend and the primary concern was that once you were of age to graduate, you'd either had to have a career you'd start apprenticeship for or you'd get married. You didn't have many choices.

Lady Natsue herself had a daughter named Mayune who was Himeno's age. She wass also guardian to her niece who was the same age as well. Her name was Mawata. Both girls were begining school with Himeno. For a couple of days the girls seemed to be getting along. Then everything changed. Mayune decided she was much better socialy then Himeno and her cousin Mawata. She encouraged all the other girls in the school to be mean to them and often played pranks on th two of them. So Himeno and Mawata became friends with each other, because they had no one else. And they waited for the next four years to be over with. Life was hell and it seemed like it would never end. They had four years to suffer Mayune's cruelity. They could only prey to surivive.

**A/C: Well that is the end of chapter one. Short I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review. Next chapter won't be up till someone reviews...muhahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok second chapter...I don't own Pretear or any chacters...I know...I have to wake up each morning and remind myself of that fact :sigh:  
For those of you who do not know where the movie line came from, it's from Dirty Dancing (the original, not havanna nights)I saw that movie when I was very, very little and it is still one of my fav...Now on with second chappie. Bold print is conversation, italics are thoughts.**

The next four years began to move rather quickly for Himeno. There was so much to do at the school, she found little time for much else. She and Mawata grew apart, due largely to the interference from Mayune. Her father was now a teacher at the Knights academy. He retired as a leader of the Knights and a young man named Hayate came to take over. He was very handsome but very serious. When he first came he never talked to anyone, but then he started to tease Himeno. He would call her tulip head and say things just to get her angry. Prince Sasame also became good friends with Hayate and Himeno found herself hanging out with thee two if them more then any one else. As she got older she, she fell in love withh Hayate. Of course she couldn't tell him. She was positive that he could never feel the same.

Graduation day was approaching fast for Himeno. It as now less thenone month away. She wass excited though she still had no clue what she was going to do. She had no marriage proposals and no career. Her father suggested she be a teacher and that didn't seem like such a bad idea. She had to make a dicision soon, though.

Himeno was comtemplateing her options the day she came home and her whole world changed. She walked in the door and found her principle Lady Natsue standing there with her father. _"Oh great"_ she thought _"What did I do this time? I didn't dump that honey on Mayune on purpose. She did it to herself trying to dump it on me."_

"**Oh Himeno**." Kaoru came over and hugged his daughter tight. "**We have some wonderful news, tulip**."

"**Dad your crushing me. I can't breath."** Kaou let his daughter go.** "Now what is it you want tell me?"**

Lady Natsue came over and held out her left hand. On it sparkled a shiny diamond ring. **"We're getting married. Isn't that wonderful?"**

**"Married. Dad how can you do this to me? Now Mayune is going to be my step-sister. I'll never be rid of her. Now sh-"**

**"Himeno."** An icy chill laced Natsue's voice. **"If you an Mayune can't resolve your petty differences, then I am sorry. But it really dosen't matter what the two of you want. All three of you, including Mawata are almost grown and will soon have your own lives. So you should be happy for us."**

**"Yes of course Lady Natsue. I am sorry."** Himeno cast her eyes downward to show her remorse. **"So when is the wedding?"**

**"Two weeks from today."** Kaoru placed his hand on Himeno's shoulder. **"I'd like you to stand up with me in place of a best man."**

**"Oh dad of course I will. I'm-...wait in two weeks! Isn't that kind of soon? How can you plan everything in two weeks?"**

**"Prince Sasame has kindly agreed to hold our reception and the ceramony is going to be us and you three girls, so don't worry. Everything will be ready in time."** Natsue gave Himeno a smile. **"Isn't all this just wonderful?"**

**"Yeah, wonderful."** Himeno felt as though she was going to be sick.

**A/C: Yes this chapter is short. the next may be longer, not sure yet. Please review...no new chappie till someone revies...muahahahahahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok... for all who read and reviewed my story...thank you so much. As always I do not own pretear...but I think we all wish that we could. Agin bold is conversation and itilics are thoughts. And now...No one puts baby in a conner (god I am such a nerd)**

The wedding took place 2 weekes later. People all over the kingdom were shocked that a weeding could be put together as quickly as this one was, but when you have over 200 people working at it, anything is possiable. The ceramony was very small with just the familys there. Mayune had been warned to be on her best behavior but before the wedding , she made no secret of her displeasure at becomeing step-sisterswith Himeno.

That night at the reception Himeno was standing by herself. Mayune and the other young ladies did there best to see that she stayed alone. They were all jealous because Prince Sasame had asked Himeno to dance first. Himeno hadn't thought anything about it but aparently Mayune took great offence. She felt as though Sasame should have asked her first so she rallied all the young women to keep every available guy busy so they couldn't ask Himeno to dance. Mayune also started some rumors about Himeno haveing bad B.O. for good measure.

Himeno sighed as watched all the couples on the dance floor. She really loved dancing but thatnks to stupid Mayune no guy would come within 100 feet if her. She should just try to go home early. There was no point in staying when you weren't haveing fun.

**"Hey tulip head. Did you scare off any would be suiters with your Karate moves. Is that why your not dancing?"** Hayate leader of the knights had just got there. After saying hello to the bride and groome he spotted Himeno and made a beeline for her. Himeno was one of the only female he could stand. The rest were much to shallow and silly.

Himeno's body tensed up as she reconignzed who's voice it was. Her face turned red and she spun around to face him. "**How many times have I asked you not to call me** **Tulip Head. And why are you in such a good mood any way? Maybe I'm not dancing because..."** Himeno couldn't come up with a good reason for not dancing, dammit it all to hell. God she was in a foul mood thanks to Mayune.

**"Hey chill out ok. I didn't mean to make you mad. Geez...I'll just leave you alone so you can cool down."** Hayate begin to walk away but Himeno caught his arm to stop him.

**"No I am sorry Hayate. It's not you. If you find Mayune, then you'll find out why I am not dancing."** Himeno cast her eyes downward. There wasn't any reason to be mean to Hayate. Besides out of every guy in the room, she much prefer to be talking to Hayate anyway.

Hayate's sapphire blue eyes narrowed. **"What did she do to you this time?**

"**Oh, the usual. Told every guy here that I have B.O., that I'm becomeing a nun, that I have a gangster boyfriend who'll murder any guy besides Sasame that dances with me. She and all the othher girls here came up with a million different rumors about me just to keep the guys from wanting to dance with me."**

"**I know you and Mayune don't get along, but what would cause her to go to all this trouble." Hayate shook his head. "It doesn't make sense for all of the girlsto waste this much energy. And what about your father. He must have noticed by now?"**

**"Itmakes senseif you know that I was the first girl Sasame asked to dance. There all jealous. Every girl here including Mayune wants him. My dad hasn't noticed because** **he and Natsue are so busy with each other. They don't really care about how much Mayune and I don't get along."** Himeno sighed. **" I really** **would like to dance but it's not a big deal. I probably go home in a few miniutes."**

Hayate looked at Himeno. He started to blush a little, something Himeno had never seen him do before. She thought it was really cute and giggled. Sometimes he made her so nervious.

**"Whats so funny?"** Hayate's face turned even more red.

**"Nothing. Nothing at all."** Himeno smiled broadly at Hayate and felt her own face turn beet red. Damn why did he have to be so good looking.

**"Since no one else will dance with you, will you dance with me?"** Hayate smiled at Himeno and held out his hand to her.

Himeno felt her Heart skip a beat and her stomach do a funny flip. **"Yes Hayate thankyou. I'd love to dance with you."** Little did Hayate know how happy he was makeing Himeno. There was no other guy in the room she rather dance with.

**A/C Muwhahaha...review and then you shall receive chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry Iwas so late updateing. Illness and work are cruel dictators. Feeling much better now however. Review now or my purple people eater shall get you...muwahahahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Pretear or any of the chartacters. But if I did I would own Sasame and Hayate...imagine the possibilities. Thank you to all who reviewded and now on with the next chapter. Italics are thoughts. and if you don't like it I don't care...Now lets do the time warp again!(It's just a jump to the left and a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight)

Hayate took Himenos's hand and led her on to the dance floor. The music started and they begain to waltz. He was unsure of what to say to Himeno. Sometimes when she looked at him and smiled he would find himself feeling sick, like monkeys were doing backflips in his stomach. Other times she pissed him off so much, he couldn't think straight. No matter what though, she excited him. He just couldn't make rhyme or reason of what she did to him. Could this be love...No he was sure it was love.

Himeno nervously looked down at the floor. _I hope I don't step on his toes_ she thought. What else could she think when she was dancing wth the man of her dreams. The only man besides her father she loved. "Himeno?" Hayate spoke first. Someone had to break the silence. It was becomeing uncomfrotable. "Yes Hayate." Himeno looked up into his incedible blue eyes. God why wouldn't her brain work around him. "I'm sorry if I'm not who you really wanted to dance with." Hayate gave her a small smile. He was in love with Himeno, but didn't think that she felt the same way. So he kept his feelings to himself. "Oh no Hayate, This is perfect." Himeno gave Hayate a shy look and smiled. " I was hopeing we'd get a chance to dance tonight Hayate." Her face started to turn red and she looked down. _Shut Up, Shut up _she told herself. Haytate grinned and gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him. "Is there any particular reason why, Himeno?' "No, No. We're just really good friends Hayate." Himeno turned her head slightly and missed the disapointed look that came over Hayate's face. _Yeah just friends _he thought. If only she knew that he wished for so much more.

Mayune watched as her new step-sister danced with the hunky knight. Jealousy seeped out of every pour. It wasn't that Mayune liked Hayate or wanted to dance with him. She just couldn't take when other people were happy. She needed a decoy she could send over to break up the happy couple. Darn it,all the other men were occupied thanks to her earlier scheame. She had to think of a new approach ._I could find Sasame,_ Mayune thought. If Himeno saw her dancing with Samame she was sure to become jealous and storm out of the reception. Then her night would be ruined and Mayune would be happy. She laughed silently as she began her search for Sasame. This would be perfect. so she searched high and low. He was no where to be found. _Where could Sasame possiably be_ she wondered. Ooooo...if he as off with anouther girl, she would see to it that thegirls life was a living hell. Some one must have seen him leave. So Mayune went off in search of information.

Himeno watched Mayune. She was probably looking for Sasame. She shooke her head. "Poor Sasame," she muttered. "Hmmm?" Hayate looked at Himeno. "Why would you say that? Girls trip over there toungues and feet to get to him. He could have any girl here."Hayate stopped and thought _she probably feels that way about him_ _to_."Yeah and my new wicked step-sister has eyes for only him. She would kill anyone who took Sasame away from her." Himeno sighed and shooke her head. Hayate gave Himeno a strange look. "I didn't know she and Sasame were a couple." Himeno sighed. "There not...well maybe in Mayune's head. But thats about it. She has ambitions to be the next Queen." The music stopped but neither Himeno nor Hayate noticed. They kept on dancing and the other couples just stopped and watched them. Hayate laughed at Himeno's last comment. "Ok, I'll agree. Poor Sasame. What if she did become Queen. What would you do?" Himeno thought a moment and said, "Move far, far away. Maybe even over seas." Hayate laughed again and asked,"Who would you want to come with you?" He finally noticed the music was over and stopped. They both blushed and the crowd applauded. Some one in the crowd asked,"Would you like to dance to some music now?" Himeno and Hayate both nodded there heads and the music started again.

"So you didn't answer my question Himeno." Hayate whirled her to a dark coner out of the view of everyone else. He didn't want to feel like they were on display. "Hmmmm..." Himeno looked up. She had been lost in her own thoughts. "Who would you want to take with you if you were going to leave?" Hayate stopped dancing and now they were just standing and talking. His arms were still around her though. Himeno already knew what her answer would be but she was to scared to tell him. _You have_ _to tell him someday _her mind told her. _Otherwise you'll always wonder what could have been._ "I'll tell you...when school lets out." Himeno smiled at Hayate. "Why can't you tell me now?" Hayate was mystified. "Uhhhhhhh..." Himeno tried to think of a good reason There really wasn't one. She could tell him now. But she had made up her mind and was going to stick with it. "Ok," Hayate said. "I have to go on a short trip. I'll be back in one week, just in time for your graduation You can tell me then. In the meantime think about this." Hayate leaned down and kissed Himeno softly on the lips." I'll see you when I get back. Promise you won't forget me?"Himeno stood there frozen for a moment. It felt like all of her dreams had just come true. "Oh yes Hayate. No matter what I couldn't forget you."

A/C: Kind of a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. I know, I didn't say if Mayune found Sasame. You'll find out just have some patience.Please Review. Till next time:P


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pretear..Blast it all to hell. No OC in this story. Italics are thoughts...Sorry it took so long to update but I hope everyone enjoys it.

The next morning Himeno woke up groggy and confused. The room wasn't familar.Then she remebered everything from yesterday. "God help me." she muttered. She went to get out of bed and stepped into a pile green goo. "WHO DID THIS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mawata and Natsue came to the door, Mayune close behind them.  
"Himeno what on earth..." Natsue stopped and looked down at the green goo. "Himeno,"she said in her stern teachers voice," we do not leave messes on the floor in this house. One of the maids will clean it up now but in the future if it happens again you will have kitchen duty for one week. Also you are not to start yelling like a banshee first thing in the morning. Is that understood?"  
Himeno opened her mouth her wanting to protest but could see it would be useless. She just knew Mayune was responsiable for this but couldn't prove it. She sighed and said" Yes Ma'am" so Natsue would drop it and leave her alone.

After Natsue had left, Mayune started Laughing like a hyenne. "It would be so funny to see you scrubbing floors loser. You are not good enough to be part of this family. Maybe I can get you married off to that old bald teacher Mr. Tanaka. Then you would have to spend all your time putting lotion on his head to make his hair grow.. You would be old lady Tananka."

" Mayune shut the hell up. Your lucky if you get married your such a mean shrew. Why don't you go and fix your face. Your scarring the the rats away." Himeno started wipeing her foot off . "I know you were responsiable for this. I can't prove it. but I'll get you back, don't worry." She finished and walked over to her closet to pull out her navy skirt and yellow top,

" Whatever you stupid toad. I have a date to get ready for and that is so much more important then argueing with you" Mayune started to leave then stopped and said, "Mawata why don't you come help me get ready. I know you have nothing better to do."

"No she can't...she promised to have a picnic with me today." Himeno felt so sorry for Mawata. She hardly ever said anything and Mayune always seemed to take advantage of her ."Thats right Mayune. Mother suggested it" Mawata looked relieved. "_She probably always get_ _ordered around by Mayune_," Himeno thought to herself. Well she was going to bring Mawata out of her shell one way or anouther.

"Fine whatever. Its your day wasted." Mayune finally left and both Himeno and Mawata breathed sighs of relief. "Thankyou Himeno" Mawata said. "I wish I could stand up to her sometimes, but its always easier to just let her have her way." She sat down on the edge of Himenos bed. "Do you have other plans today? We don't have to do anything together."

"No Mawata we are going out. With Sasame. I told him we could meet up and do something. Hayates comeing too. It'll be the last time we get to see them for a week. There leaving this evening for some kind of special Knight training. It will be fun, I promise." Mawata eyes got as big as saucers. She startes to say, " I-I can't... Mayune" but Himeno cut her off. " Screw Mayune! If she wasn't so mean and bitchy more people would like her. Come on Mawata get ready. Lets go have some fun."

The girls got ready got ready and left the house. Hayate and Sasame met them halfway between there house and the school." Hey Hayate, Sasamae," Himeno greeted them as they arrived. "Hey Tulip Head" Hayate said in return. Himeno gave him an evil look and said, "So where do you want to go first? Mawata got any suggestions?" Himeno was going to bring her out of shell one way or anouther. She was so pretty there was no reason Sasame wouldn't be attracted to her.

"I-I don't really know. Maybe to the beach?" Mawata blushed beet red and kept glanceing at Sasame. _'He's so nice and sweet,'_ she thought,_ ' There is no way he would notice a nobody like me.'_ Sasame looked at her and smiled. "An excellent idea Ms. Mawata. I love the beach. Do you want to get some box lunchs to take with us?"

"What a great idea you two. Hayate and I will go get them right now while you guys stay here for a few miniutes. Come on Hayate." Himeno grabbed Hayates hand and dragged him along before he could say anything. Once they were in line Hayate said, "Himeno why didn't you bring Mawata. You really don't need me for such a simple task." Himeno looked at him and said," Hayate don't you get it? Sasame and Mawata would be such a cute couple together. But there is no way they would ever get any time alone. So this is a set up. Besides your like my best friend. Don't you want to spend time with me? I won't see you for like a week." Himeno gave him a huge smile and Hayate turned away so she couldn't see hime blush. _'Will I ever be more then just a friend?'_ He thought. _' There is so much I want_ _to say to you.'_

_"_Next Please!" the girl at the service counter was calling them. " Four boxed lunchs please." Himeno said " And one powdered Green tea kenchi please with chocolate chips. What?" Himeno said looking at the disgusted looks on the other peoples faces. Hayate just shook his head. " Only Himeno could eat something so disgusting." said someone with an evil laugh. "Mayune" Himeno whispered. " Oh hi Mayune. Nice day hmmm." Hieno put on her biggest fakest smile and gave a little laugh._' I will not kill the bitch. I will not drown her or cut off all that cotton candy hair...'_

"Sure is. And it is so nice of you Hayate to take pity on her. I mean no other guys would ever dream of going out with her. Did you leave Mawata behind Himeno?" Mayune flipped her hair back and glanced at her friend Takako who had a mean smile on her face." Oh Mayune you are so nice to Himeno. She doesn't desreve a sister like you. Say Hayate when your done with this loser why don't we spend a little time together? Takako smiled at Hayate and pulled out her red lipstick to reapply.

Hayate looked slightly disgusted and said," No I think our date is going to last all day and then we leave tonight." Himeno's stomach did a back flip. '_Is this a Date?'_ she wondered. Could it be Hayate was in love with her too? _' No stupid. He is just doing this for show cause he is such a good friend.'_ " Ummm...our food is ready Haytae lets go." Himeno wanted to get the hell out of there. She had better things to do then fight with Mayune and Takako. She grabbed the bags and started to walk away but Takako was still talking,. "Well when you get back then." she grabbed Hayates other arm. " Hayate I know you like me as much as I like you. So lets go out together when you come back."

Hayate just shook his head and said," Takako I am in love with someone else. when I come back I hope things work out between us. Even if they don't I'm not interessted in you." He gently removed he hand and started to walk away with Himeno. "You'll regreat this Hayate!!!!!" Takako shouted after them. " You just wait. This girls life will be a liveing Hell!" Himeno felt very nervous. Who could Hayate love?_ 'I wish that it was me he loved...'_

Ok end of chapter...sorry update took so long. No computer. I am pleased as punch with this chapter. Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

ok next chapter...actualy I am writeing this before I upload chapter 5. Still need to proof read. Hopeing this will be a long one. enjoy

"So Mawata how do you like haveing a new cousin?" Sasame smiled at Mawata and she felt her heart do a little dance. She blushed a little and said, " I like it so far, Himeno is so nice to me. We were friends when we were young. I really hope we can becaome close again.." It wasn't that she didn't love Mayune but she was just so mean. It was hard to be close to her. " You and Himeno have been friends for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah. She, I and Hayate all grew up together. but to be trueful I kind of felt like a third wheel these last couple of years. I think they are in love with one anouther, they just don't know how to express it. " He sighed wishfuly. " I wish I could meet a girl that I could talk to and make a real connection with. It just seems like all the girls I'v met up untill this point are only interessted in me because I am the prince. It has nothing to do with me. But, " Sasame smiled brightly and took her hand, " You seem different though. I would really like to get to know you better."

Mawata gasped. It was like all of her dreams comeing true all at once. She had watched from afar for so long. " Sasame I like you alot. You are so nice, I would like to get to know more about you, but you see Mayune-"

" HIMENO YOU STUPID COW COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

* * *

Himeno and Haayte went back to where Mawata and Sasame where waiting. They seemed to be haveing a really good time together.'_ Oh_ _they are so cute together'_ Himeno thought. ' _Oh stupid, stupid_... _I should be worried about my own love life. Why did Hayate kiss me last night?_ _Was it a good bye kiss? Oh I hope it means he loves me and dosen't look at me like a sister_.' Hayate was looking at her strangely. She smiled brightly at him and called out," Hey we got the food lets get out of here." Hopefuly They could leave before Mayune and Takako came after them. They wouldn't be content with letting Himeno and Hayate have the last word, because they were too mean. Plus after an outburst like that they were sure to be right behind them. She pulled Mawata to her feet and pulled her along. " Lets go!" She could hear Mayune asking someone if they had seen a Stupid pink haired cow and good looking blue haired man come though. Just two more feet and they would be out of sight. 

"Himeno wait up. Whats the hurry." Poor Sasame was out of breath. She laughed nerviously : I ...uh... am really hungry. Plus I just love the beach. " She giggled nerviously and sprinted towards the beach. Mawata struggled to keep up. Hayate shook his head and smiled. " Do you know what her problem is?" Sasame asked." Yeah its called a bully of a step sister. Lets go before we get caught.

The water was a shinning clear blue and the salt air fueled her appetite."Lets eat" she said as she spread out their blanket. Sasame and Hayate sat down and helped her unpack the boxed lunchs.They ate in silence for a few minutes when Mawata stood up and said, " I'll finish later. I really want to go look for sea shells." About a miniute later Sasame stood up and said.. "You know... I want to go down by the water. He walked over to Mawata and Himeno sighed. "They are soo cute together."

"I suppose. Your the only girl in the kingdom who wants to set him up with someone besides herself." Hayate glanced at the pretty girl he had known all his life. Last night he was feeling a lot bolder. Today, butterflys filled every crevice of his body. He should have told how he was feeling yesterday. Now, it might be to late.

"Hey. What kind of girl do you think you'll want to marry soemday?" Himeno did not know what had just possesed her. Normaly she would never ask a question like that. Now it was said. She could only hope Hayate didn't get all weirded out.

"Hmmm". Now was his chance. But what did he say? He wasn't good with words like Sasame. Takeing a deep breath he said " I... would want her to some one I can trust and talk to about anything. I would want her to be one of my best friends.." Himeno held her breath. _'Please just say how you feel about me Hayate. Havn't you guessed that I feel the same?' _Smiling he grabbed her hand and said. "Come on lets go swimming." She sighed. Maybe he would never say it..

' _Stupid, Stupid. Now was the perfect time. why couldn't I get the words out? Maybe Sasame can help me_.' Never would he let an oppertunity like this pass him by. Himeno was too important to him.

Hahahahaha...END OF THIS CHAPPIE. Sorry I took so lang. Tahnkyou Thankyou to all my reviwers. will try to next chappie up sooner. Pinky Swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok next chapter. This is seven, And...I'v decided to try something different. Its writen as though it were a page of Himenos diary and it is while Hayate is away. I hope you like it.** **So Ladies and jellybeans, Boys and squirrels, on with the show.**

_Dear Diary._

Here I sit alone and board. No school, No real friends. I wish Hayate were here. He has something to say to me. I know what I hope it is. But I am just not confident that he loves me like I love him. I still thinks he looks at me like a sister or something. But he kissed me. HE KISSED Me!!!!! That has to mean something right? Guys just don't kiss you for no reason. And when he looks at me, its so loveing and careing. It makes my bones feel like they are going to melt. But...I just can't believe it untill he says it to me. It's so dumb but I need to hear those words.

I am scarred though. It feels like time is running out. The rules of our school say that we either have to be engaged to be married or have an aprenticeship by our graduation ceramony in two weeks. I don't have anything. Being Natsue's step-daughter won't make a difference. Believe it or not Mayune has had three offers of marriage. Granted one was old baldy Mr Tanaka. I fell out of my chair laughing and got punished but it was worth it just to see Mayune's face. Thankgod it wasn't me. I really shoudn't say that though. What if no one offers for me? What will happen to me? This rule is so dumb! Why do boys get to go off and fight? Why can they be knights and we can't? I am really good at fighting. I would be an awesome knight. But unless I become Queen, I don't get to change the laws. Maybe I could talk to Sasame...

On to some good news. I think Mawata and Sasame really hit it off. It makes me soo happy. I set them up after all and Mayune doesn'tt know. HAhahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Mawata likes him so much and is afraid to tell Mayune because she knows what the reaction will be. I really do love Mawata and I want to see her happy. Even if she doesn't get any marriage offers, she is going to study to be teacher. Sometimes I wish I was kind and gentle like Mawata. Sasame is so perfect for her. I love Sasame like a brother and Mawata like a sister, so all I want is there happiness.

Shit, there is Dad calling me again. Gotta go. He has been doing all these dumb tulip statues and nameing them after me. It's so annoying. If it is anouther tulip, I'll just have to bust it up like the last one.HA!


End file.
